The present invention relates to a selective call receiver which is used in an individual selective call radio communication system.
Such a portable selective call receiver is used when a user carrying the selective call receiver wishes to contact a party on a voice or signal basis by sending a calling signal in the form of radio waves to the party. For the purpose of reducing the consumption current of the selective call receiver, the selective call receiver employs an intermittent reception system which only supplies a current to the entire selective call receiver when a group to which the user belongs is called.
As users' demands for such a selective call receiver are diversified, development has recently been directed to making various sorts of selective call receivers having multiple functions. Meanwhile, such users' diversified demands actually will require service and manufacturing companies supplying the selective call receivers to users to expend a lot of cost and labor in the management and adjustment of the selective call receivers.
For example, in a so-called test mode in which its own selective calling number is confirmed or a receiving unit is adjusted, an exclusive jig comprising a special pin must be mounted on the receiving unit to display the selective calling number allocated to it or to release battery saving operation. That is, it is required that its own selective calling number, etc. be previously written in a ROM incorporated in the selective call receiver, the exclusive jig be inserted into the selective call receiver to operate a switch and thereby release the battery saving operation, the selective call receiver be adjusted or the functions thereof be confirmed.
Such a prior art selective call receiver as mentioned above, however, has had such a problem that, since the exclusive jig is required to set the selective call receiver in the test mode, the selective call receiver cannot be set in the test mode without the jig. Further, since the jig inserting work is required in addition to the data writing operation to the ROM, the work involved becomes complicated, requiring a lot of time.